Cinco Fotografias
by kisses rain
Summary: Sus cinco fotografías son ahora los más dulces y amargos recuerdos que posee del niño detrás de la cámara, del muchacho de la sonrisa cálida, del hombre caído durante una guerra. / Demelza Robins y Colin Creevey a traves de los años .


_**Disclaimer:**_ _No soy J.K Rowling y nada referente a Harry Potter me pertenece. ¡Miau!_

 _ **Aviso**_ _:_ _Este fic participa en el reto "Luces, cámaras... ¡acción!_ _del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **N.A:**_ _Me toco_ _ **"The Fault In Our Stars "**_ _Un libro y película de la que todos si no hemos leído y visto, al menos hemos oído. Es un tanto popular._

* * *

Cinco Fotografías

 **(Colín Creevey &Demelza Robins)**

 _¿Conoces ese lugar entre estar dormido y despierto, ese lugar donde aún puedes recordar lo que has estado soñando? Ahí es donde siempre te amare, ahí es donde siempre te estaré esperando._

 _Peter Pan_

 **I**

Todo lo que ella tiene ahora son solo cinco fotografías y demasiados (sus) recuerdos.

 **II**

Ha pasado un mes desde que llegó a Hogwarts y ya ha oído más sobre Harry Potter de lo que ha leído sobre el en toda su infancia, todo ello gracias a Ginny Weasley y Colin Creevey, no sabe quién la irrita más y la verdad es que ha considerado sugerirles que funden un club de fans, de esta manera Ginny dejara de pedirle su opinión sobre los extraños intentos de canciones que escribe en donde resalta siempre los ojos verdes o el cabello indomable de Harry, igualmente Colin dejara de interrumpir su cena para mostrarle las fotos – de los ángulos más extraños –que ha conseguido tomarle a Harry durante el día .

 **III**

Cuando Colin es petrificado por el basilisco, ella solo puede pensar en cuan silenciosos son los corredores sin el constante clic de su cámara tomando fotos de todo a su alrededor y que es aún más raro que nadie interrumpa su cena para contarle sobre la nueva aventura en la que Potter estuvo envuelto ese día.

 **IV**

La primera vez que lo ve – que realmente lo observa – es una fría mañana de invierno de su tercer curso, él está parado cerca al lago negro en sus pantalones de pijama y una camiseta en la que se puede leer " _StarWars_ ", cámara en mano pacientemente esperando a que el calamar gigante haga una aparición para captarlo en toda su gloria, no puede evitar notar que está más alto, que las facciones infantiles de Colin van desapareciendo, que su mentón está más definido, que su ondeado cabello castaño le cae precioso en la frente, que sus ojos son más azules que antes, que tiene una sonrisa de dientes blancos y que definitivamente nada le hace ver más guapo que cuando su rostro se ilumina mientras toma una fotografía.

 **V**

Puede que aun sea joven pero no es estúpida, este año Hogwarts se siente diferente con la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras al mando, todo el castillo tiene un ambiente oscuro y un tanto triste y ni hablar del mundo fuera de los terrenos de la escuela. Sus momentos felices se han reducido a pasar el tiempo bromeando con Ginny, acariciándole las orejas al gato de Hermione y a sus charlas con Colin sobre asignaturas , juegos de quidditch e incluso Harry Potter a quien el sigue admirando aunque ya no lo persigue como antes .

 **VI**

Algo ocurre lo sabe, pero no entiende que exactamente, de un día para otro Ginny y Colin comienzan a escabullirse juntos, es más, si no supiera que su amiga ahora está en una relación con Michael Corner creería que ella y Colin tiene un affaire, una idea que aunque no lo quiera reconocer la fastidia sobremanera, no puede darle un nombre a esa incomoda sensación en el fondo de su estómago, aunque una pequeña vocecita en el interior de su mente – dígase su conciencia – le grita _"Estás celosa"·_.

 **VII**

– ¿Verdad o reto? – Vuelve a preguntar Ginny por cuarta vez esa noche, en un rincón de la sala común esta vez dirigiéndose a ella y luego de pensarlo un momento se decide por una verdad para ser practica ya que desea irse a dormir después de un día tan largo, escucha a su pelirroja amiga con voz socarrona dirigirle la pregunta - ¿Quién te roba el sueño señorita Robins? – incluso siendo una pregunta trillada, la toma por sorpresa pero se decide por la respuesta más fácil y evasiva – Snape, Severus Snape por supuesto ¿Acaso no has admirado lo sexy que se ve su grasoso cabello combinado con los vapores en clase de Pociones? Me hace suspirar – contesta causando la risa de las cuatro chicas que la rodean.

Ya en camino hacia los dormitorios ve a Colin junto al fuego terminando un ensayo que tienen pactado para el siguiente día, mientras avanza hacia las escalera no pierde la mirada picara ni las cejas levantadas que Ginny le dirige al haberla pillado observando a su castaño compañero.

 **VIII**

Cuando el ED es descubierto y por lo tanto después castigado de una forma cavernaria por esa horrible mujer, al comienzo Demelza está bastante molesta y más que nada dolida con sus amigos – principalmente con Colin a quien le hace la ley del hielo por un par de días – por no hacerla participe de la organización y aunque él y Ginny se esfuerzan en explicarle que es porque el asunto se dio de pronto y que no la involucraron porque era un gran riesgo y de ser descubiertos – como ahora – ella también tendría que sufrir de esas sesiones interminables de dolor. Su enojo no cede gran cosa hasta que Colin le promete que no mantendrá nunca más un secreto con ella y la invita a pasar una semana en su casa para las vacaciones con la promesa de enseñarle lo más posible de lo que ha aprendido teniendo como maestro a Harry .

 **IX**

Ganar su primer partido de Quidditch como cazadora es realmente emocionante, pero lo increíble viene después en plena celebración con la adrenalina aun corriéndole por las venas, Colin se hace camino entre la multitud y el bullicio, llevándola hacia la salida de la sala común, Ya fuera en el corredor le pide que cierre los ojos ya que tiene una sorpresa y aunque su petición – al inicio – le parece ridícula , accede, lo oye buscar algo entre sus bolsillos y luego de un pequeño gritito de triunfo cuando al fin encuentra lo que ha estado buscando , le alcanza una serie de fotografías – recién reveladas – con una gran sonrisa y ciertos nervios vagamente disimulados .

 **X**

Son fotografías increíbles – como siempre – del partido pero algo llama su atención al observarlas una a una detenidamente, dando paso a la confusión ya que en las tomas solo hay una persona retratada – y no, no es Harry Potter – es ella , Demelza Robins, ella en su uniforme de Quidditch rojo escarlata representando a Gryffindor, ella elevada en los aires sobre su escoba con algunos cabellos sueltos de su coleta, ella con los brazos en alto coreando – con la tribuna de leones – _"Weasley es nuestro rey_ " luego de una atajada soberbia de Ron , ella anotando ante los aros rivales con euforia desbordante .

 **XI**

En ese momento con las yemas de sus dedos rozando las fotos y la mirada intensa del muchacho que su ha sido de sus mejores amigos por los últimos cinco años ante ella, deja sus inseguridades y miedos de lado porque al fin reconoce más que para sí misma que enamorarse de Colin Creevey fue igual a quedarse dormida primero lentamente y luego de golpe.

Grandes declaraciones y muchas palabras no son necesarias para ellos, Colin por su lado se expresa mejor mediante sus fotografías y ella es una firme creyente de que las acciones hablan más fuerte que las palabras por lo cual se trepa a su cuello y lo besa de pronto – ante la escandalizada mirada del retrato de la dama gorda –, él le responde el beso con una mezcla de emoción e intensidad.

 **XII**

Ante los ojos de los demás son como cualquier pareja de adolescentes enamorados , se cogen de la mano en los pasillos , se esconden de vez en cuando dentro de un salón abandonado para besarse a gusto , él le carga los libros de la biblioteca a la sala común , la acompaña a sus entrenamientos, comparten los deberes , juegan snap explosivo y ajedrez mágico dentro de su círculo de amigos y se aguantan las bromas con tonitos sugestivos que les hacen – en especial Ginny y Dennis – sobre la naturaleza de su nueva relación .

Son momentos cotidianos, solos y juntos los que muestran más de lo que ve el resto , son las historias que comparten , sus miedos de infancia y los nombres ridículos que tenían sus mascotas , sus primeros accidentes mágicos , la razón de la pequeña cicatriz en la mano izquierda de Colin y como es para Demelza sentirse un trofeo entre sus divorciados padres .

Una noche Colin le muestra una gran cantidad de fotografías suyas, de su infancia , rodeado de su familia , de su estancia en Hogwarts y entre risas le permite quedarse con cinco que ella ha encontrado particularmente monas .

Una de un pequeño Colin soplando las velitas de su pastel en su quinto cumpleaños, otra de un emocionado Colin – a la que parece ser su primera visita a Callejon Diagon- con un soñoliento Dennis al lado, un señor de prominente barriga y una señora de linda sonrisa, la siguiente retrata a un orgulloso Colin abrazado a un muy mojado y recién seleccionado en Gryffindor Dennis, la antepenúltima la recuerda bien , es la fotografía que se tomaron el año anterior a la salida de la estación , en ella posan una coqueta Ginny , una soñadora Luna , un inquieto Jimmy y ambos muy sonrientes , la última fotografía muy reciente es solo de ambos sentados bajo un gran árbol totalmente relajados luego de librarse de los TIMO'S .

Aquella es la antesala de una preciosa y añorada normalidad antes de verse ambos atrapados en medio del horror de la guerra

 **XIII**

Cada mañana lee El Profeta con la esperanza de no encontrar su nombre entre los atrapados por los carroñeros y cada noche escucha _"Pottervigilancia"_ con el mismo temor, él está huyendo junto con su hermano y ella está en Hogwarts siendo parte de la resistencia liderada por Neville contra Snape y los Carrow por ello cuando se organizan una noche y realizan pintas en el gran comedor colocando los nombres de aquellos que no han podido regresar, es ella quien escribe _Colin Creevey_ en rojo como símbolo de una pequeña victoria diaria .

El sigue vivo y por ahora es todo lo que a ella le importa.

 **XIV**

La batalla estalla en medio de la noche con la llegada de Harry al castillo y junto a él muchos miembros del ED original entre ellos Colin más delgado y demacrado a como lo recordaba pero que recibe su abrazo con alegría y la estrecha fuerte contra él , – Te extrañe – dicen al unisonó y sonríen sin soltarse aun, se empiezan a oír los gritos de la profesora McGonagall tratando de poner a buen recaudo a los más pequeños y a todo mago o bruja que aun no han alcanzado la mayoría de edad , quienes a su criterio no deberían estar en el campo de batalla .

Colin entrelaza sus dedos en su cabello, se acerca a su oído, solo para que ella lo escuche y aunque su tono es inquieto por todo lo que está ocurriendo, – Demy, luego que esto termine y salgamos victoriosos , te prometo que todo será como antes e incluso mejor .

Esa es la última vez escucha su voz y siente sus labios sobre los suyos, le duele demasiado pensar que rompió su promesa y aquella fue su despedida.

 **XV**

Los cementerios muggles – son silenciosos lugares – y eso por momentos la desespera, le recuerda cuan sola esta ahora, para el mundo mágico ella es una sobreviviente de la guerra, aquí es solo una chica que pasa sus días de verano sentada sobre la grama observando la inscripción de la tumba del aquel chico, hijo del lechero.

 _Tu muerte nos deja un dolor en el corazón que nadie puede curar, Tu amor nos deja memorias que nadie nos puede quitar_

 _Eternamente amado_

 _Tómale fotos al cielo para nosotros_

 **XVI**

Sus cinco fotografías son ahora los más dulces y amargos recuerdos que posee del niño detrás de la cámara, del muchacho de la sonrisa cálida, del hombre caído durante una guerra.

 _Todo el mundo debería tener amor verdadero y debería durar como mínimo toda la vida_

 _Jhon Green._

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Si han llegado hasta aquí, ante todo ¡Gracias! , Pues Colin era un personaje que me gustaba y me sentí triste cuando leí su muerte ya que era muy joven y tenía la vida por delante, además es obvio que su existencia no se reducía a seguir a Harry, por ello me di la licencia de este escrito. ¿Y por qué Demelza? Just let me be, los shippeo c:_

 _Por otro lado intente conjugar con el reto ya que si bien la trama no es la misma, hice algunos paralelos con la historia original._

 _PD: Los reviews son igual de efectivos que un pote de helado para hacerme sonreír ._


End file.
